Not Over You
by RainbowShelby
Summary: When Mike and Maryse Break up he tells everyone he's fine...but is he really? Enter his friend Lily who talks to him about it and gives him some advice. based off of Gavin Degraw's Not Over You.  i don't own anything. not even Lily, who is My bestfriends
1. Chapter 1

Not Over You-Gavin Degraw (The Miz/Maryse)

* * *

><p><em>Dreams, that's where I have to go<br>To see your beautiful - face anymore  
>I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio<br>Hope, hope there's a conversation  
>Where we both admit we had it good<br>But until then it's alienation, I know  
>That much is understood - and I realize<em>

* * *

><p>Mike rubbed is face as he woke up. It had been five months since he and Maryse broke up, and he was telling everyone that he was doing okay. It wasn't like he wasn't trying, cause he was. He'd been on a date with a couple of girls. But no one compared to Maryse.<p>

"you coming man?" His friend, Kevin asks picking up his bag. "i mean it is England, can't pass up the tour around the city."

Mike groans but gets up.

"you doing alright?"

"i'm doing just fine, Kevin really," Mike says, "you go on. I'll catch the next one. I'm just going to get breakfast."

"okay, man if you need to talk i'm here for ya."

"yeah thanks man but i'm fine." Mike says as he leaves.

* * *

><p><em>If you ask me how I'm doing<br>I would say I'm doing just fine  
>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<br>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,<br>No matter what I say I'm - **not over you** [**not over you**]_

* * *

><p>Walking around London was hard for him, last time he was in this city, he was with her. Her beautiful blond hair blowing in the cold november air. Mike shakes his head not wanting to to think about that.<p>

"hello sir, it it just you?" The Hostess asks. He looks up and nods, she smiles at him and leads him to a table in the corner. He sits down and takes the menu, he had went to the cafe they went to every day last European tour.

"Shit." he mutters as the owner walks up.

"i was wondering when you would get over here." She says with a smile. "where's Maryse?"

"we broke up, Lily." Mike says, Lily frowns

"i'm sorry." she says, "you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Mike, we've been friends for how many years?" Lily asks him.

"five years." he mutters. She grins as the waitress walks up.

"he'll take a number 13 with fries and a coke." Lily says, "bring me the house salad and a sprite."

the waitress nods and walks off.

"Now." she turns to Mike. "tell me how you really are,"

* * *

><p><em>Damn, damn girl you do it well<br>And I thought you were innocent  
>Took this heart and put it through hell<br>But still you're magnificent  
>I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me<br>I turn around and I'm back in the game  
>Even better than the old me<br>But I'm not even close without you_

* * *

><p>"at first I thought i'd be back in the game like a week after it happened." mike explains to his long time friend. "i thought, she'll be so tore up that she'll look like death, but when I saw her that monday, she looked magnificent, Lily, you know how she is."<p>

Lily looks thoughtful and grins

"Yeah Mike I know."

"she was telling everyone that she was doing fine so I started doing the same. They bad thing about it. I think she means it more than me."

"what happened?" she asks, Mike looks up into his friends eyes,

"i fucked up." he says

* * *

><p><em>If you ask me how I'm doing<br>I would say I'm doing just fine  
>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<br>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,<br>No matter what I say I'm - **not over you** [**not over you**]_

* * *

><p>"how do you mean 'Fucked up?'" Lily asks staring at him.<p>

"you know the Ted and Maryse storyline that's been going on?" she nods, "well I accused her of cheating on me with him."

"Michael Mizanin!" Lily snaps looking at him disapointed.

"i know Lily." he says,

"have you tried to apologize to her?" Mike looks down ashamed.

"i didn't think she wanted to talk to me." he says, "Maybe we weren't meant to be together."

"that is bull shit and you know it." Lily says as their food comes. "Mike you and Maryse were meant to be together. You need to talk to her!"

"what if I can't."

"Be a man and apologize!" Lily says. "now let's not talk about this anymore."

he nods and begins to eat his food.

* * *

><p><em>And if I had the chance to renew<br>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
>I could get back on the right track<br>But only if you'd be convinced  
>So until then...<em>

* * *

><p>After an hour Mike smiles and stands up hugging Lily.<p>

"Thank Lils, you really helped."

"it's what i'm here for Mike," she says with a smile. "now don't make it such a long time before I get to see you."

he nods and walks to pay,

"hey don't worry about it superstar." Lily says, "my treat, you have to use your money to get your girl back."

he laughs and smiles.

"May I suggest flowers and a 'i'm sorry' teddy bear."

Mike goes to laugh but stops when he see's Maryse walking in. Lily notices and smiles.

"i'll talk to her." she whispers to him going to meet her best friend. "MARYSE!"

Maryse looks up and meets Mike's eyes, she smiles at him. Mike grins and walks out of the cafe.

* * *

><p><em>If you ask me how I'm doing<br>I would say I'm doing just fine  
>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<br>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,<br>No matter what I say I'm - __**not over you**__ [__**not over you**__]_

* * *

><p><strong>what can i say i think Mike and Maryse are super cute together. and it's a pairing i haven't tried before. so here it is. there is a second one coming out in Maryse POV with they song being 'i'm not ready to make nice' by the Dixie chicks, i hope you check it out.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**RainbowShelby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Easy-Rascal Flatts Ft. Natasha Bedingfield (Maryse/Miz)**

* * *

><p><em>We broke up<br>yeah, it's tough  
>most guys would've been crushed<br>Wastin' their time  
>Wonderin' where they went wrong<br>No way, not me  
>Hey, I'm doing just fine<br>I'm not afraid to move on_

* * *

><p>"Maryse" Barbie says shaking her roommate.<p>

"Yeah?" Maryse answers with a yawn

"you wanted me to wake you up at ten so you could go to Lily's."

"Thanks Barbie." she says sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looks at the clock seeing it was only nine-thirty. The Canadian smiles at her friend's antics knowing it would taker her an hour to get ready to go meet with Lily.

"you okay?" Barbie asks, Maryse looks at her confused. "it's the first time you'll be to see Lily since the break up."

"yeah I'm fine." she says, "Lily won't pick sides."

"I'll see you after, right?"

Maryse nods and stands up.

* * *

><p><em>It's <strong>easy <strong>going out on a Friday night  
>Easy every time I see her out<br>I can smile, live it up  
>The way a single guy does<br>But what she, what she don't know  
>Is how hard it is to make it look so<br>Easy_

* * *

><p>Maryse walked to Lily's outside venue and looks around,<p>

"MARYSE!" she hears her best friend yell. Her eyes settle on Mike and she gives him a soft smile before Lily walks up to her.

"before you ask, I didn't cheat on him." Maryse says, Lily frown.

"oh ye of little faith." she says before she grins. "i know you didn't silly and so does he."

Maryse scoffs.

"whatever." lily looks at her.

"sit."

"what can I get you?" a hostess asks.

"Tea please and I crescent roll."

"so." Lily says after a while. "How are you doing?"

"Truthfully?" Maryse whispers, "i don't know how I get out every morning."

* * *

><p><em>The truth is<br>That I miss lyin' in those arms of his  
>But I don't ever let it show<br>I laugh and I act like  
>I'm having the time of my life<br>as far as he knows_

* * *

><p>Lily frowns<p>

"I'm sorry Maryse. Mike said you were doing great?"

"I'm faking it." The hostess brings the Tea and Roll. "my life have became a Ashlee Simpson album."

Lily smiling slightly.

"you know what you need?" she says

"what Lily?"

"Girls night. Lets go out. I mean it's been forever since we've hung out."

Maryse smiles and nods,

* * *

><p><em>It's easy goin' out on a Friday night<br>Easy, every time I see him out  
>I can smile, live it up<br>Like a single girl does  
>But, what he, what he don't know<br>is how hard it is to make it look so  
>Easy<br>Oh, it's easy_

* * *

><p>That night, Barbie, Maryse and Lily walked into a club and look around.<p>

"and this is the hippest place around?" Barbie asks. Lily glares at her.

"it's only 9:30 give it time to fill up please before you judge!" Lily says as she walks up to the bartender.

"JAMES!" she yells. He turns and kisses her.

"ello love!" he says,

"this is Maryse and Kelly." She says pointing to us. "Girls this is my fiance James."

"Finally!" Maryse says with a grin. "it's nice to finally meet you James."

"so what can I get your lovely ladies?"

They tell him their drinks and he makes them. Lily looks at the door as people fill in. Mike walks in with a group of his friends.

"Shit."

"what?" Maryse asks

"Mike"

"it's fine Lily"

* * *

><p><em>Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night<em>  
><em>Oh, it's easy every time I see him out<em>  
><em>I can smile, live it up<em>  
><em>Forget about the way it was<em>

* * *

><p>"Maryse?" Mike says walking up. Lily smiles at her two friends.<p>

"Yes Mike?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I'll be over here with Barbie and James." Lily says excusing herself.

"i know what I said to was ridiculous, and not true and if there's anyway that you could find it in your heart to forgive me for being a stupid Jealous jerk. I'm really sorry."

Maryse stared at him, she could see the pain in his eyes that see saw every time she looked in a mirror. She sighs.

"Truthfully i've felt like shit ever since I broke up with you."

"So have I." Mike says, "I'm so sorry I accused you of cheating on me with Ted."

"i forgive you, but know this Mike." Maryse says taking his hand. "i love you and I've never looked at another man while we've been together."

"I love you!" Mike says

"I love you too Mike!"

* * *

><p><em>But what she<br>Oh, what he don't know  
>What she don't know<br>Is how hard it is to make it look so  
>Easy<br>Look so easy_

* * *

><p>they break apart when they hear Lily Yell out. They look over to they're friend to see her mid victory Dance.<p>

"Good thing we have a friend like her." Mike says, Maryse agrees and walks over to said friend.

"thank you Lily!"

"No problem love." she says hugging both Mike and Maryse. "now LET THE PARTYING COMMENCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's not as good as 'Not Over You' but i hope you like it!<strong>

**Thanks**

**RainbowShelby**


End file.
